


Little Timmy Tim's first Time

by Tdreaming87



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdreaming87/pseuds/Tdreaming87
Summary: Timothee Chalamet,  is a rap star know as Little Timmy Tim. After a recording session with his idol Kid Cudi, aka Scott. Little T has sex with a man for the first time.





	Little Timmy Tim's first Time

It was a great day. I got to be in the same recording booth as my idol Kudi Cudi. Know as Scott by people that are close to him. Since I launched my rap career as “Little Timmy Tim” I have made two albums and my manager convinced Scott that it would be beneficial to him to collaborate on a song for my third album.  
Even since I first saw Kid Cudi preform at Coachella four years ago, I knew I was in love him. I never really had sexual desires for men before him. I’ve fucked a few girls in high school and loved it. But seeing his hot black man on stage made my dick hard. It was an odd feeling, but I wasn’t opposed it and didn’t want to repress it. I tried to get a meeting with him. I desperately wanted to shake his hand, see his beauty up close, learn what he smells like. Up until my career took off I didn’t have a chance. When a collaboration was mentioned I jumped at the chance. 

It was a fantastic idea. Together we wrote these amazing lyrics and came with great rhythms. We were both excited to record the track. Often ,during the writing process I would stay over at is apartment if it got late. It made me hard to know that he was just a hallway way. Sleeping, maybe naked. Just thinking about it was enough to make me cum hard as a jerked off, in his guest room, hoping at that he wouldn’t come in and see me doing this. Did I make noise? I not scream when I cum. Maybe I was hoping he would peak in the room and see my hard cock, which would turn him on. I could picture him walking in and sucking my dick until I blew a load on his face. Yes… I wanted that.  
Now here I am standing a foot away from him in this confined space of the studio. I tried to concentrate on the song but all I could think about was fucking him. He is the first man I’ve ever fantasied about. I’m not sure how I made it through the session without fucking up the song. But somehow, I did, and it seemed successful. He seemed happy but restless. It was late but neither of us were tired.  
“Let’s go upstairs to my office and have a drink”. He suggested.  
“I’d love that.”  
His office was on the 54th floor of the building. The elevator ride was quick so there wasn’t time for me to say something stupid and awkward which I tended to do when I was overwhelmed. Also, there wasn’t time for him to notice the growing bulge in my pants. 

This office was huge. More like an apartment. There was a big sofa in the middle of the room and a giant tv on the wall. I wonder how many people have been fucked on the sofa.  
“Do you want a beer” he asked, interrupting my thoughts of orgies on that sofa.  
“Yeah... Thanks.”  
He went to the bar and handed me a beer from the refrigerator which I drank deeply because I was suddenly very thirsty.  
“I think the Knicks game is on if you want to catch the end.”  
“Sure, I a big fan of them.” And of you I wanted to say.  
We sat on the sofa and he turned on the game. Even though the sofa was massive we sat very close. Our thighs touching. He put my arm over my shoulders and must flinched because he said “Shit! I’m sorry I thought…”  
“No, I’m okay” I said and leaned into his body.  
I looked at him and I don’t know how I summoned the courage, but I said, “Will you kiss me?”  
He didn’t replay but he leaned in and kissed me. His lips on my mine were soft, warm and wet. It was better then I imagined. My dick was now raging in my pants. No girl had ever made me this hard before. He must have noticed because he gave me a wink and took off his shirt. His body was amazing. I wanted to touch his abs and trail my tongue down over them. I wanted his skin on mine. I quickly took off my clothes and was naked in front of him with a massive hard on. “Oh, so this is happening?” he said looking right my dick.  
“I hope so or this is going to be very uncomfortable for me.” He laughed flashing me a brilliant white smile and took off his pants.  
“Wow” the word escaped my lips before I could stop it. His cock was huge and already hard. I’m in trouble here I though to myself as he stepped closer to me. He was grinning now and appraising me with his eyes.  
“There aint nothing little about you Little Tim.” He said as be took my cock in his hands and stroked it slowly. God, he knew exactly how I wanted to be touched. I tried not cum. I wanted to last to see what would happen next. What happened next was he got on his knees and put my cock in his mouth. It felt amazing and I again had to concentrate on not cumming. At the time it felt weird to think of a cumming in someone’s mouth. But later I would learn that loved swallowing.  
“Stop” I said.  
“Stop? Really”  
“No, I don’t want you to stop, I just don’t want to cum too soon.”  
“Oh T… I won’t let that happen.”  
He pushed me down on the sofa so that my head was hanging off the edge. He stood over me, dick hovering near my face. I have no idea what to do.  
“Relax and open your mouth wide.” Like a well-trained dog I did as I was told. He pushed his cock into my mouth. It filled my mouth. His hips started to move has he thrust himself deeper into my throat. He’s fucking face and it was amazing. The sensation was too much. I grabbed my hard cock and jerked it. I wanted to cum.  
“Ahh” I’ve never came his hard before. It flew everywhere. I hope it wouldn’t stain his sofa.  
“I knew you would love that T.” and I did. I loved it. I was too out of breath to respond.  
He hadn’t come yet and was still rock hard. I flipped myself around and spread my legs wide to show him I was ready and wanted him to fuck my ass.  
“Tim be honest with me. Have you done this before?” Damn how did he know?  
Shyly I covered my eyes with my arm, I was too embarrassed to look at him, and shook my head.  
“Just with girls and…”  
“And what”  
“And I’ve used... you know... toys and stuff.” I’m totally embarrassing myself in front him. I sound like a child. He looked at me with a quizzical expression and then he laughed. His laugh was musical and infectious, and I laughed too.  
“So, you’ve a dildo up your ass before an actual dick? That’s a bit sad.”  
“I wanted to know how it felt so I could be prepared”  
“And how did feel?”  
“Really good.”  
“Did you make yourself cum”  
“Yes”  
Somehow during this conversation, I had sat up and he sat next to me.  
“Lay back” He instructed giving me a push. I liked this authoritative tone.  
“Spread you legs.” I did.  
“Wider. Don’t move I’ll be right back”  
I didn’t know what he had planned but there I was feeling totally exposed and vulnerable. But also, so horny. If he doesn’t fuck me soon I might cry.  
“What’s your favorite color?” He called from the direction of the bathroom.  
“Blue.” I replayed. I was very confused.  
When he came back into the room, his dick was blue. I didn’t understand until I realized he had put on a blue colored condom.  
“What can I say, I like to have fun with the colored ones.”  
“Fuck me now.” I was desperate. He put some lube in his hand put his finger on my asshole. I nearly jumped because it was cold.  
“Relax” He said has he rubbed the lube on my ass. It was warming up.  
“Ready?”  
“Yes!” I screamed.  
He pushed his finger inside me. It felt nice. He moved it in and out gently. I could tell he was trying to be easy and not hurt me.  
“How does that feel.”  
I couldn’t speak, I just moaned.  
“Little T likes it. Good”  
I almost cried when he pulled his finger out of me. He leaned over me, so our chests were touching. My dick was hard and raised my hips to hump any part of him that I could.  
“Please” I was begging now.  
Finally, he pushed his cock into me. It was big and hurt as the tip slid in. He squirted more lube down there and slowly pushed all of himself into my hole. It was tight but gave way and his insistent thrusts. I’d never felt this mix of pain and pleasure before. He pulled his hips back and pulled out of me. It couldn’t be over, not yet. Then he was back inside me in one thrust. I could feel his balls hitting my ass cheeks. It was amazing.  
“T... you’re so tight” he groaned.  
As his pace increased so did my awareness that I was about to cum.  
“I’m going to cum.” I panted, and I did. Hard. Without even touching my dick. I came on my own stomach.  
“Me too” He exclaimed.  
He pulled his dick out of me, snapped off the condom and came on my stomach. Our fluids mixing together as if they had came from one person.  
“You’re amazing.” I said as he leaned in to kiss me and rested his head on my chest. We stayed locked together on the sofa for the rest of the night.

“That’s it.” He said, his deep voice pulling me back to the present.  
“Yep, that was my first time fucking another man.”  
“Armie, Now it’s your turn, Tell me about your first experience with a man.”


End file.
